Amulet of Control
by aldericon
Summary: Come into the adventure of Vaporeon, while she tries to control the mysterious amulet given to her.


Amulet of Control

By: hermioneelovesron (aldericon)

A dream? Possibly. It all seemed like a dream, but I knew I was wide awake when I first saw that strange amulet in the faerie's hand…..

It was beautiful, that was true. It glowed softly with a pale dark purple light. It seemed ancient, beautiful with colors, and seemed covered in a frozen kind of dust. People might have thought me insane to destroy it, all that power. But if they knew the true story, well, let me start from the beginning…..

As most stories go, it was on a day like any other, and I was walking to school, or should I say, swimming to school, for I was a maraquan shoyru, living in Maraqua. It was a Monday, and in my opinion, the worse day of the week. Monday is the first day of school after the weekend, not that I don't like school, I just rather being doing something else.

Anyways, as I was swimming to school, a faerie popped out of nowhere. At least, I think it was a faerie, but it didn't look like any faerie I ever seen. It had light purple wings (like Fyora!), a water faerie tale, a fire faerie body, and a light faerie face! It spoke to me…..

"Use this well, Vaporeon" The (water?) faerie said, as she gave me the amulet.

I couldn't say anything; I was too shocked, as she gave me the amulet, and put it in my hand. As quickly as she had appeared, she disappeared, leaving nothing to prove she was the there, except for the strange amulet now lying in my hand.

Their was nothing special about the amulet. Maybe you thought that amulet was from the dark faerie, the one deep in the ocean, who is frozen in stone? The amulet that lies across her neck? No. It is still there, not destroyed. The amulet that I _had_ was the most magical item you would find anywhere. It had a red diamond shaped stone at the end of its light weight golden chain.

At this point, you're probably thinking at least one of two things. One, who ever heard of a faerie like that, and two, that amulet was obviously evil. But, unlike other times, you're wrong. First of all, I later learned that the faerie that gave me that amulet was covering her identity some reason that I never learned, and second of all, the amulet, after I learned what its power was, could have been used for evil or good, all depending on what kind of person you were. After I had gotten over the fact that a faerie just gave me some weird amulet, I just put the amulet in my book-bag and swam the rest of the way to school, not wanting to be late. After I got to homeroom and made sure my teacher, Mrs.Anderson, knew I was not tardy or absent, I went to meet my best friend,Razkonza, a maraquan gelert.

"Hey, Raz, you won't believe what happened to me this morning!" I nearly screamed at him, after seeing him in the classroom.

"Please don't call me _Raz_, Vaporeon. I really dislike that nickname." He calmly said to me, after I had come up to him "And what is that sticking out of your back-pack?"

"It's an amulet" I said impatiently, holding it and showing it to him "But listen to this! I started to tell him about my adventure, but as soon as I got to the part where the weird faerie appeared…..

"Are you sure that a faerie appeared?" Razkonza asked uncertainly "You are not just making it up?"

"Of course not! How else would I have gotten this amulet?"

"I don't know. Maybe you picked it up somewhere and made this weird story up to go with it" answered Razkonza.

"I did not! Believe my story!" I said loudly. As I said this, I was still holding the amulet. It glowed bright red as soon as I finished, but all I noticed was a red glow go around my friend. (No one else noticed this, for we were the only people in the room)

"I believe your story" he said. _That was weird_ I thought _Why did my friend say that when I said…._

Suddenly understanding, I cried "Believe what you want". The amulet glowed again, and my friend just blinked, looking at me.

"What just happened?" He asked me, shaking.

"I found out what the amulet does." I answered, shaking also. I told him what happened, and he seemed as scared as I felt.

"You mean that amulet, when holding it, can control anyone?" he screamed at me.

"I think so. I might also be able to work it by thought." I said calmly "And keep your voice down, we don't want to cause anything to happen." All of a sudden, the amulet I had been holding flew out of my hand and went around my neck. I tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. It wasn't choking me, actually it felt nice, but I didn't want any part in it.

"How are you going to use that now?" He asked when he saw what happened.

"I don't know, but we could have some fun with this" I said to him, a grin spreading across my face. And we did. Over the day, we made several of our enemies embarrass themselves in class. It was kind of fun, till one of plans went wrong…..

So we waited until we had our first period together, so we could both enjoy the power, even though I had it. We decided to test it out that period also.

Anyways, it was third period math class that I finally got to test that charm out. We decided to test it out on David, a maraquan Mynci, who thinks he is so cool, but really is a jerk.

"Ready?" I asked Razkonza quietly.

"Yup" He answered.

We decided to first test it, and what better way to test it, but to make our teacher say no homework...

"Class, tonight, for homework..." Our teacher, Ms. Shankland, began to tell us.

_Make Ms. Shankland say we have no homework tonight_ I thought quietly, with Raz looking at our teacher.

All of a sudden she glowed red, just like Raz had before, but it seemed like we were the only ones who saw the red light.

"..., you will have no homework" She finished, while everyone cheered.

Raz and I looked at each other, excited, and ready to punish David!


End file.
